The Misadventures of Blake & Weiss: A Series of Monochrome Snippets
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: How does our favorite couple go about their daily lives? Find out in this exciting(?) saga of humor, drama, romance, and of course, Zwei.
1. Blake & Weiss Go To McDonald's

"Weiss, what would you like?"

"Anything's fine with me," Weiss folded her arms and looked out the window.

Blake, who had her elbow propped up on the window sill of the car and her other hand placed firmly on the steering wheel, shifted her gaze to her girlfriend, "Are you okay?"

Weiss unfolded her arms and continued to look out the window, this time supporting her chin with her palm. She sighed and responded to the irritating question, "Yes, Blake, I'm fine. Just order what we usually order, okay?"

Blake and Weiss were sitting in the drive-through of McDonald's, and Weiss was currently being very moody.

Blake rolled her eyes and shifted her position to face Weiss a little more, "We're almost at the order box. Are you absolutely sure you don't want anything specific?"

"I _really_ don't feel like playing 20 Questions with you over what to order from a fucking McDonald's, and I _certainly _do not want a Happy Meal!" Weiss shouted, covering her mouth the instant she breathed the last part of her sentence.

. . .

Blake smirked and stepped on the gas, eager to get to the speaker.

A cheerful voice rang out from the small box, "Hi, what can I get for you today?"

Pushing her girlfriend away by the shoulders, Blake struggled to order, "Y-Yes, hello—_Weiss, stop!_—Can I please get the number 2 combo, and a Happy—mmffh!"

Weiss had successfully conquered Blake's arm barricade sealed her mouth shut before she could spill her most well-guarded secret to the fast-food worker.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **I felt the need to start a fic about these two idiots in various situations. The chapters _can_ be related, but more than likely, they're just going to be all over the place. Enjoy!


	2. Blake & Weiss Go On Tumblr

Blake was scrolling through a website, its layout a dark blue, lined with white boxes in the center that contained either text or images.

Weiss, who placed a mug of tea next to her girlfriend, eyed the website suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

The sound of the scrolling never ceasing, she answered with a concerned tone, "It's called Tumblr. I don't really understand the appeal, but Yang and Ruby are crazy about this site."

Weiss bent over Blake's shoulder to get a closer look at the site, "Do they have weird usernames too? Look at that one, 'kawaii-in-the-streets-senpai-in-the-sheets'. What.. What does _that _mean?"

"Yeah, they gave me their URLs." Blake keyed them both in on separate tabs, "Yang's is.. 'Pantydropperblonde', apparently, and she reblogs a lot of nude women and pictures of cars and motorcycles.. Not to mention cheesy love quotes. It's a little boring."

"… What about Ruby's? And, 'reblogs'?"

"It just means to re-post something someone else already put up. Hers is 'Littleredscythehead' and she reblogs a lot of weird pictures with lots of notes, and lots of posts with only text. Look, here, look at this one, she just reblogged a picture of a monkey wearing a suede jacket, and it's walking around in an Ikea."

Weiss studied the monkey in the jacket carefully, "It's a very nice suede jacket."

"It is a very nice suede jacket," Blake agreed.

Weiss sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder, "As nice as this website seems, the dinner I just picked up is getting cold, and you don't want to waste all my effort, do you?"

"Sorry, you're right," Blake closed the browser immediately and picked up the mug, giving Weiss a kiss on the cheek before heading to the dinner table, "Thanks for getting the pizza."

"Not at all," Weiss watched as her girlfriend opened the large brown box and helped herself to a slice. Out of view, she slid her phone out of her pants pocket and moved the Tumblr app to the trash can with one quick motion—Now she would never know.


	3. Weiss Gets a Tattoo

"Weiss, it won't hurt. It'll be fine."

"Blake Belladonna, I swear, if I feel any sort of discomfort, so help me…"

Weiss and Blake were currently in a tattoo parlor.

The exasperated tattoo artist rolled his eyes and readied his needle on the back of Weiss' shoulder, and in a tired voice he asks her one final time, "So, are you good? Or do you need even _more _time to mentally prepare?"

Weiss snapped back at him, "Excuse you, I will let you know when I'm ready, _thank _you very much! Okay, okay, deep breaths Weiss, deep breaths…"

Blake pursed her lips and tried to hold back an oncoming chuckle, "You sure are nervous about this."

"Of course I am! Considering the degree of this operation, this will be considered one of the most incredible acts of rebellion on my repertoire to date! One must be fully prepared to face what danger lies at the end of that needle."

"Okay, slow your roll, you're overreacting a little bit," Blake looked to the tattoo artist and nodded, "Just go ahead. She'll be fine."

"Wh—HEY, WAIT!"

* * *

><p>Weiss and Blake have decided to pay a visit to Yang and Ruby in the mess hall after Weiss' tattoo appointment.<p>

Yang sat at the table eating a piece of roast beef while Ruby played her 3DS. Their Sunday afternoon was interrupted by a very proud looking Schnee girl bounding up to them and pulling her bolero off to show off her shoulder, "Feast your eyes!"

Yang continued to eat, though puzzled, "Feast our eyes on what? We've already seen you naked, your shoulder isn't going to do much—OW!"

Weiss lightly kicked Yang in the shin for her remark, but she was so excited about her new tattoo that she let it slide, "No, look closely. Look, see? I'm the first of Team RWBY to get a tattoo. No one can call me Snow Angel anymore!"

Blake covered her eyes in embarrassment for her girlfriend, though she found her boundless pride over her tattoo nevertheless endearing.

Yang and Ruby squinted as they checked the porcelain skin, and they found nothing. Ruby spoke this time, "Weiss, we can't see anything. But you do have a teeny tiny mole here that I've never seen…"

"No, that's my tattoo. Isn't it impressive? I know, I know, you may be jealous, but don't worry. I'm sure either of you will soon work up the courage to withstand the pain as well."

…

…

Yang and Ruby looked at each other, and then to Blake, who was smiling, but she was pretending to check her scroll.

The mess hall was filled with boisterous laughter and subsequent angry yelling after that.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **I feel the oncoming sensation of an AU. A tattoo artist AU.


	4. Weiss Runs up the Stairs

Weiss Schnee was standing at the bottom of her staircase.

Now, Weiss was an upstanding gal. She has perfect grades, perfect attendance, perfect hair, and an incredible talent for fighting. She was proper, like any person of the Schnee family should be. She knew how to set a fancy dinner table, and she could distinguish teas from one another, even though she preferred coffee. She knew how to fence, and she knew how to craft origami.

Weiss Schnee was still standing, nervously, at the bottom of her staircase.

She tried to walk away, but no! Her feet seemed to move on their own as she was drawn back to the stairs. She paced back and forth, forth and back, but there was no escaping the taunting aura, and she silently cursed the temptation that was currently coursing through her well-bred veins.

She looked to the right. Was anyone there? No. She peeked to the left and into the living room, anyone there? Nope. The coast was clear.

This will be the day she's waiting for.

With no one in the room, and with her girlfriend probably asleep somewhere in the house, Weiss took to all fours and readied herself on the staircase. She took a few tentative steps up, the foreign feeling giving her an exciting rush, but soon she took to it in stride.

Yes, she would finally be able to run up the stairs on all fours.

Given the size of the staircase, there would be plenty of opportunity to practice! And with no other people on the horizon, she would be saved the embarrassment.

A few more steps and she was off. She clamored up the stairs at full speed, feeling the wind in her hair, the plush carpet between her fingers…

"Weiss, where did you put.. the…"

The Schnee girl froze. She froze like a deer caught in headlights.

And Blake stood in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a cookbook.

…

"I-I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Blake turned and ran for her phone to tell Yang all about what just happened.


	5. Blake the Tattoo Artist: Part 1

The soft buzzing of the needle rang loud throughout the silent tattoo shop on a peaceful Saturday morning.

Blake Belladonna was finishing up a client that came in for a session, coloring the piece she'd started for him the week before, and was now relishing in the relief of not having anything to do thereafter. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy tattooing people; it was her life, after all.

But sometimes, you just wanna have some time for yourself.

"Thanks, dude! Let me know how that heals, alright?" The client left with a vibrant display of ink on his shoulder, giddy about having gotten a tattoo from the very famous artist.

Blake's tattoo shop was well-known throughout Vale, people of all backgrounds coming to her for her talents. She did have employees, and while they were good, there were _always _people who asked for Blake. But, she picked and chose her clients wisely, only having the patience to tattoo people with a clear picture and good meaning behind their tattoos. Their desires and mindsets mattered to Blake, and while she didn't have a problem with people who got tattoos on a whim, she just didn't prefer tattooing them herself.

She herself had an array of tattoos, one full-sleeve and one half, a few tattoos on her back, and one on her calf. She sported a septum piercing, and while her appearance screamed cliché as per the tattoo artist's usual, she didn't care.

Stretching her arms above her head, she reclined in her chair and put her feet up on the desk she'd kept all her sketches on. Thinking she could finally make some tea, the door to the shop creaked open, the bell above the top edge jingled excitedly.

She took the time to roll her eyes before turning herself around to meet the customer, "Hey, what can I do… You…"

Standing before her was a thing of beauty. A short, not _too_ short girl with stunning alabaster hair, in a simple, innocent looking dress had walked in, her presence so duly noted. She had a wonderfully pale complexion, with gorgeous ice-blue eyes.

Now what was a girl like that, doing in a place like this?

Blake shook the less-than-decent thoughts that sped through her head to warrant a proper greeting, "H-Hello, I'm Blake, the owner of this shop. What can I do for you today?" She even extended her hand for good measure.

It seemed she was too distracted by the girl's beauty to notice that she too was struggling for words, but she took Blake's hand regardless, "I'm Weiss, and, uh, well—" she cleared her throat, "I-I came in today hoping to discuss a possible, um, work, done on my person. My body. Me," she realized she was still holding Blake's hand and promptly let go, "You know what, let's just. I'll come back, sorry for bothering you!"

She backed up a few steps before heading to the door, and before she sped off, she took one last look at the beautiful tattoo artist.

And she was gone.

Blake Belladonna was left standing in her shop, struck by an inexplicable desire to tattoo that girl.

And then maybe take her out for dinner.


	6. Weiss' Dress

Weiss was busy getting ready for a small, formal dinner they had planned for the evening. Yang, Ruby, Coco and Velvet would be joining them, and they agreed to meet up at a swanky little place in downtown Vale.

Blake was dressed and ready to go, but her girlfriend, unlike usual, was lagging a bit. She didn't really mind, she simply scrolled through Tumblr for a while, before Weiss yelled from the bathroom, "Almost readyyyy!"

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, continuing to get caught up on her dashboard. It was about 8 o'clock, and they weren't due to meet up with anyone until 8:30 because of their reservation, but still; it was rather unlike Weiss to take longer than Blake to get dressed. Usually, the heiress would be tapping her foot in anticipation as she waited by the door, and then she would scold Blake for taking 6 minutes longer than her to be ready to leave.

Finally, Weiss was heard clacking in her heels from the bathroom, eager to show Blake her attire.

She sported a short dress, two-toned, with a lighter color on the bottom, and the darker color on top. It was tasteful, refined and simple.

Weiss spun around a bit for Blake to see her in full view, "Soo, what do you think?"

Blake considered the dress, and decided she rather liked it. "It's really nice, though I would never have taken you for the type to wear blue and black."

"… What?" Weiss stopped her spinning to look at Blake with an extremely concerned look in her eye, "Wait, what?"

Blake was equally as confused now, "Um. I just didn't.. I thought you'd be wearing something a little lighter? Like white, or something. It's not bad though, not in the least!"

"No, no I heard you, but. But Blake, this dress _is _white. And gold, for that matter," Weiss motioned to the two tones.

Blake squinted, wondering if she was seeing things, "No, it's… I mean, it's definitely blue and black."

"Blake, are you joking right now? It's literally not blue and black. It's white. And gold. How can you not see this!?"

"I, I don't know, I see blue and black Weiss, I don't know what to say to you!" Blake was a little scared now to be perfectly honest. One of them was clearly insane, and it was either her or her girlfriend.

"Oh my god, okay, we're not doing this right now. Let's go. We're going to be late."

Blake was dejected as she followed her girlfriend out the door.

Will the mystery of 'The Dress' ever be solved?


End file.
